Sirius to the Rescue
by Herochick007
Summary: While running from the ministry, Sirius finds a little girl. Despite the possible dangers, he needs to get her home. Thankfully Remus is there to help him. Mentions a Death Eater attack, not graphic. Slightly wolfstar.


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**This is for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Insane Prompt challenge: **

**465: Food -steak**

**Season Challenge Spring**

**Days of the Year**

**16th April: Save the Elephant Day - Write about something precious being saved. Alternatively, write about an elephant. (this can be an animal/patronus/animagus/whatever).**

**Seasonal Challenge – Flowers**

**Peony - (theme) Reunion**

**Star Charts - Spring Astronomy Prompts**

**April 2nd - Conjunction of the moon and Venus: (animal) Dog**

**Word count: 1651**

Sirius sat alone at a back table watching everyone. He'd been out of the wizarding world for nearly a month. No one knew where he'd disappeared to. He doubted anyone was even looking for him, other than the ministry.

He knew there was likely a warrant out for his arrest. He knew he was going to be spending the next who knows how long in Azkaban. He deserved it, honestly. The Potters were dead because of him. He'd convinced them to change at the last minute.

He knew he'd never tell, he'd never thought...he hung his head staring at the medium rare steak in front of him. He had barely touched a bite. All it did is remind him of everything, everyone, he'd lost. Remus would have stated the steak was too well done.

The very thought of Remus...Sirius knew he couldn't go back, not after what he'd done to Peter. That rat! He should have known since they'd first transformed! Why else would Peter have become a rat?

"Can I get you anything else, sir?" a waitress asked. He looked up at her and shook his head.

"Just the check."

"Did you want a to go box for that?" she asked nodding towards his barely touched dinner.

"No, thank you," he stated paying the bill and stepping out of the restaurant. The sky was dark and he couldn't help but smile as he stepped into an abandoned alley. He closed his eyes for a moment focusing. Soon he was a black dog. Life was much simpler as a dog, he couldn't help but realize.

"Puppy?" he heard a little voice call. He froze. Had someone seen him turn into Padfoot? He turned towards where the voice came from. A little girl was sitting on the ground in a pair of shorts and an over-sized t-shirt. Her feet were bare and her face was covered in dirt. He walked over to her, sniffing around. He didn't smell anyone other than the child.

"Puppy!" she exclaimed petting him on the head. He laid down next to her, it was starting to get cold and he doubted the girl's clothing was very warm. He would figure out what to do in the morning.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Puppy, wake up, puppy?" Sirius blinked his eyes open and stretched. The world looked strange. Then he remembered he was still in dog form. The girl from last night was standing next to him.

"Puppy want breakfast?" she asked holding out a piece of something that smelled like meat. Sirius frowned wondering where the small child had found food. He glanced over at the dumpster they'd slept near. Where were this child's parents?

"What do you wanna do today, puppy?" the girl asked. Sirius nudged her slightly towards the street.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Sirius nodded. He didn't question if the girl would realize this was strange behavior for a dog.

"I normally go this way," she said pointing towards the west. "But then a mean lady yelled at me, and I don't wanna go back there. Let's go this way instead?" Sirius followed her. She rambled on about random things they passed. None of it got him any closer to knowing who she was or where her parents were.

She paused in front of an alley. Sirius sniffled the air. He could smell the wizarding world. He was pretty sure this alley led to one of the back entrances.

"I've been here before, puppy. I think this is where I got lost," she said looking around. Sirius blinked. Could this child be a witch? If so, he needed to get her back before she accidentally did magic in front of the muggles and ended up getting hurt. He'd heard all kinds of stories about things like that happening.

He walked towards the wall that led home. He nudged his nose against the bricks that would open the passage to the wizarding world. The girl watched him for a moment, her eyes widening. The wall parted and they stepped through. Sirius looked around. They were a few blocks from Diagon Alley, in a small wizarding neighborhood. He'd been here before at least.

"Padfoot! Is that?" he heard someone yell. He froze. Had the ministry found him already? What would they do to the girl. He blinked realizing the voice had called him 'Padfoot'. He looked around and smiled a doggy smile. The girl had also seen the man waving to them and had taken a step towards him.

"Padfoot! Thank Merlin!" Sirius jumped on Remus licking his face.

"Puppy? Friend?" the girl asked. Remus noticed her for the first time. Suddenly he understood why his best friend was still in dog form.

"Hello, who are you? Are you alone?"

"My name is Di. Who are you?"

"My name is Remus. Where are your parents, Di?" The girl looked at the ground.

"Mummy an Daddy went sleep an wouldn't wake up. I tried and tried. There was a lot of yelling before, some bad men came to our house. They were wearing masks an black cloaks." Sirius growled. Death Eaters. Death Eaters had killed her parents?

"Do you have any other family?" Remus asked softly. Di shook her head.

"I don't know." Remus nodded. He knew the best thing to do would be to take her to the ministry. They would be able to figure out if she had any family left.

"Is puppy really a puppy?" she asked suddenly looking at him. Remus stared at her.

"Why would you think that?"

"He too smart for puppy," she stated. Sirius let out a doggy laugh. Di was a smart little witch. How had she managed to get lost in muggle London?

"She's right, Padfoot. You're not quite acting like a dog," Remus commented. The trio had made their way to Remus' flat. Di paused looking around.

"You live here?" she asked.

"Yes. Are you hungry?" Di nodded following Remus and Sirius inside. Remus was already setting some scones on the table for Di.

"Would it be alright if puppy transforms back into his human form?" Di nodded taking a big drink of orange juice. Sirius turned back into himself. Di's eyes widened slightly looking at him.

"I wanna turn into a puppy," she stated.

"Maybe when you're older," Sirius replied grabbing a scone for himself. He should have had that steak boxed up. It would have been a good breakfast. He'd been too busy wallowing in his misery to think about it.

"We really do need to find your family, Di. What's your full name? Do you know your surname?" Remus asked.

"Diana Madeline Bones," Di stated. Remus and Sirius gasped. They'd both heard about the murder of the Bones family. They'd thought no one had survived.

"Well, the good news is, you have a family, Di. I'm sure they'll be beyond happy to see you."

"Not so happy to see me," Sirius muttered knowing Amelia Bones worked in the magical law enforcement department in the ministry.

"You didn't kill him, Sirius. That's why I was looking for you. Peter's not dead." Sirius blinked. He'd killed him, hadn't he? The whole crowd of people had seen him murder Peter.

"How?"

"After the fight, I told on Peter. I told them he was an animagus. I told them he was a rat. They caught him, Sirius. They caught him."

"I..."

"Let's get this young lady home, and celebrate the fact you're innocent of murder." They decided it would be better to take Di straight to Amelia's office, just to avoid anyone getting any wrong ideas.

Remus raised his hand and knocked on the office door.

"Enter," a voice commanded. Sirius looked at Remus. Di looked up at both of them.

"Ready?"

"Yes," she whispered. They walked into the office. Amelia Bones looked at the trio standing in front of her. She recognized Sirius.

"Mr. Black, I was hoping I would be the one to speak to you when you reappeared. Your duel with Pettigrew..."

"Is not what I'm here about actually. I found this young lady wandering lost in muggle London. She says her surname is Bones." Amelia looked at the child for the first time and gasped. Remus and Sirius had cleaned her as best they could. She was still barefoot though.

"Diana. I thought, everyone thought," Amelia hugged the child tightly. "You found her, you kept her safe!" Sirius nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I'll make sure the counsel knows about this, it might help sway them a little. Yes, Mr. Black, you're still going to be tried for the duel. The ministry cleaned up the whole mess, but there will still be some restitution to the businesses you destroyed." Sirius nodded. At least he wasn't going to Azkaban.

"Thank you," Remus said giving Sirius a smile.

"You will receive notice of your trial by owl. I trust you won't try to run away?"

"No, I'm done running. I'm glad I did though," he stated looking at Di who hadn't left Amelia's side.

"For what it's worth, Mr. Black, so am I. Don't do it again." Sirius laughed as him and Remus made their way back to Remus' flat.

"Think they'll find me innocent?" Sirius asked. Remus only shook his head.

"Probably not, now, next up is rescuing Harry from Lily's sister. We'll do that after the trial." Sirius nodded knowing their lives would never be the same, not without James and Lily. Part of him wished he had murdered Peter. At least then he would have avenged their deaths.

"It wouldn't have changed anything, other than you being in Azkaban," Remus muttered as if reading Sirius' mind.

"No, you're right. Trial first, save Harry, and then..."

"Stay out of trouble?" Remus suggested hopefully.

"Me?" Sirius asked. "You can't be sirius," he added laughing. Remus sighed, shook his head, and smiled. He was glad to have Sirius back.


End file.
